hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Knight: Silksong
Hollow Knight: Silksong is the sequel to Hollow Knight featuring Hornet as playable character. As Hornet, princess-protector of Hallownest, adventure through a whole new kingdom ruled by silk and song. Captured and brought to this unfamiliar land, Hornet must battle foes and solve mysteries as she ascends on a deadly pilgrimage to the kingdom’s peak.Hollow Knight: Silksong Info Sheet It was announced on the 14th of February, 2019.Hollow Knight: Silksong Revealed! Its release date is still to be announced. Features "Discover a whole new kingdom! Explore coral forests, mossy grottos, gilded cities and misted moors as you ascend to the shining citadel at the top of the world." "Engage in lethal acrobatic action! Wield a whole new suite of nimble moves as you dance between foes in deadly, beautiful combat." "Craft powerful tools! Master an ever-expanding arsenal of weapons, traps, and mechanisms to confound your enemies and explore new heights." "Solve shocking quests! Hunt down rare beasts, unearth ancient mysteries and search for lost treasures to fulfil the wishes of the downtrodden and restore the kingdom’s hope. Prepare for the unexpected!" "Face over 150 all-new foes! Beasts and hunters, assassins and kings, monsters and knights - you must defeat them all with bravery and skill!" "Experience a stunning orchestral score! Hollow Knight’s award-winning composer, Christopher Larkin, returns to bring melancholy melodies, symphonic strings and heart-thumping, soul strumming boss themes to the adventure." "Challenge Silk Soul mode! Once you conquer the game, test your skills in an all-new mode that spins the game into a unique, challenging experience." Planned content Featured in the new kingdom of Pharloom are: Bosses Enemies NPCs Areas Mechanics * Unique moves and abilities for Hornet * New SOUL counterpart: SilkSilksong Reveal Trailer * Crests, which will likely change the equipment slots for tools depending on the equipped Crest * ToolsHollow Knight: Silksong - Details from Team Cherry video * A Quest system * A giant Dirtcarver-like creature (also shown as a Boss) that may be used as fast travel * A new form of currency called RosariesHollow Knight: Silksong Gameplay - Nintendo Treehouse: Live | E3 2019 * "Shell Shards", which are used to repair/replenish tools when sitting on a Bench Misc. * Unique new game mode called Silk Soul mode. Unlocked after beating the game. A new mode similar to Steel Soul Mode, but while Steel Soul had very small tweaks and is largely a permadeath mode, Silk Soul is projected to take "a step further" than the previous game-mode and provide an experience that can potentially "last a little longer". Trivia * Hornet was originally going to be a playable character in DLC for Hollow Knight.Kickstarter update of 19 December, 2014. During development, it became too large and unique to stay a DLC. * During their financial briefing, Nintendo listed Silksong among the games that would be released on Nintendo Switch during Japan's fiscal year, which lasts from April 1, 2019 until March 31, 2020.Nintendo Financial Results Briefing for Fiscal Year Ended March 2019, p. 11. ** On January 20, 2020, Nintendo of Europe released an e-mail newsletter with an infographic of games planned to be released during 2020; Silksong was on this list, but lacked an exact timeframe.Silksong listed on games planned to release in 2020 - nintendolife.com ru:Silksong es:Hollow Knight: Silksong Category:Browse